The use of computers has become widespread and computers have replaced may other forms of communication and information storage and retrieval. Access to computers, even while moving about, has become essential to modern life.
Standardization in computer software and some computer components has become important so that computer operation needn't be relearned in every situation. Thus, the standards on a desk top computer are also desired in the mobile environment.
Several obstacles exist in current equipment used for mobile computing: Small displays are not capable of standard internet format or Windows operating systems: Small keyboards are not capable of two hand typing: Small computer bodies and surfaces not capable of servicing the necessary computing ability, batteries and input/output electrical connections.
There has been work to miniaturize lap top computers but these attempts are limited by necessary display and keyboard size and, in any case, these computers remain essentially made for use on a table top. If a standard display is desired, a separate carrying case or bag must be used, set up time limits usefulness and separate components can be dropped or left behind.
The scenario where a computing unit panel is attached to the inside of a bag front wall creating a rigid venue for the storage of a display panel pivotally attached to bag and stored on the outside of the same front wall has already been presented (application Ser. No. 12/458,917). However, the computing unit panel may also be mounted to the outside of the bag wall and an angular support assembly (application Ser. No. 12/927,884) may be applied to this situation. Also already presented is the situation where the display panel is pivotally attached directly to the computing unit panel instead of the bag and the computing unit is mountable to the bag front (application Ser. No. 12/383,784). However, the angular support assembly is not included in this invention. To improve and combine these feature the present invention included a computing unit panel on the bag front with an angular support assembly connecting the display panel to either the bag or the computing unit panel.
Several other previous bag computer inventions are related to the current invention. The following US patent applications have addressed the design of bag computers:
publication #application #2007020120111/796,9202007019984411/799,0112009000947612/004,6372009000993812/074,1152009004641612/216,6502008027329812/216,6512008019242112/079,7532009018534212/383,7842009019029612/384,4192009014144612/322,2822009020163712/384,9522009022550912/387,5942009022550812/454,3272009028490812/458,9172010022043412/584,3042011016436612/927,88413/135,446